Race Against Time
by Chaotic lil Azn gurl
Summary: 'Number one: Always address me as Master or Almighty One or Danna.' First, she's his slave and now their on a trek to take down the most powerful man in Tokyo while trying to search for an antidote to save her life. Samurai Deeper Kyo xover
1. Broken Glass

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SDK or Inuyasha. I just use them for my plot bunnies

**Author's Note:** Hahaha… Well that didn't take long for me to come up with another story. I've been meaning to write a xover with IY and SDK but the plot bunnies I came up with were stupid and horrendously boring, until this one came.

Welcome to the ever first Inuyasha and Samurai Deeper Kyo crossover!

* * *

Title: Race Against Time

Rating: T (or PG-13)

Summary: 'Number one: Always address me as Master or Almighty One or Danna.' First, she's his slave and now their on a trek to take down the most powerful man in Tokyo while trying to search for an antidote to save her life.

Pairings: KyoKagome

Disclaimer: I do not own SDK nor Inuyasha.

**Chapter 1: Broken Glass**

* * *

Kyo opened his crimson eyes at the sound of broken glass hitting the floor. His eyes went to his twin Kyoshiro, who brought along his girlfriend Sakuya. Benitora had his arms around his girlfriend's, Yuya, shoulders. He lifted his head from his hand that was on the arm chair as his eyes went to the door as it opened locked onto two people; Yukimura and his little brother Sasuke.

He watched from the corner of his eyes as Kyoshiro waved them over and nodded, greeting them. He raised his cup of sake to his lips and sipped, enjoying his friends chatter and laughter.

As the night grew late, Benitora volunteered to take the girls home in his 1999 Toyota Camery. As the last three males; minus Sasuke, who was in the bathroom, stood outside, a harsh and cold wind blew, ruffling their clothes. Yukimura looked towards where the wind came from and frowned.

"There's a storm on the horizon." He stated, making the twins looked to where he was looking at. Identical frowns appeared and were soon gone as Sasuke exited the restaurant. Yukimura and Sasuke waved as they went their separate ways.

Kyo and Kyoshiro walked home together; one deep in thought and the other looking bored.

* * *

As the group waited for the last two members of their group, they were all meeting outside of the café across their school, Keikoku Academy. They all watched the gates seeing new and old faces enter when everyone's attention was drawn towards the front, where a black 2012 Lexus LFA entered the school grounds parking lot.

Benitora stood up in shock and studied the car. Being a grease monkey, he tried to picture under the hood by the engine sounds and he couldn't help but drool at the thought. His girlfriend, Yuya just rolled her eyes but snapped them towards him and narrowed when he muttered, "Oh wow."

That caught everyone's attention since he was loyal to Yuya and they all looked towards where the car was parked. Even though the scene they were taking in was place behind school bars and they couldn't see clearly, but all males recognized a females legs from a distance. She was wearing sneakers and their schools uniform; black skirt and vest with their schools emblem on the right chest, white button up shirt with a blue tie, signaling that she was in the same year as Yuya. Everyone watched as she made her way towards the office building and that's when the twins arrived.

"Oi!" A familiar smile was on the face of the right twin while the left one just nodded. "What's up?"

At the question, everyone filled the twins on what they missed out on.

* * *

A knock vibrated through the door as students and the teacher looked at the object with surprise. As the teacher opened the door and walked back with a slip of paper, he turned towards the board to start writing the owners name. Every student looked towards where the door was and all the boys drooled while the girls glared.

Yuya just rolled her eyes and took in the girl's appearance. Her waist-length hair flowed against her back as her footsteps lea her towards the front of the classroom. Her skin was moon kissed which made her blue sapphire eyes stand out more.

"This here is Taisho, Kagome." The teacher announced. "Would you like to say something about yourself, Taisho-san?"

Yuya cooed as the girl blushed and shook her head. Her own blue eyes followed the girl as she sat down next to the empty seat next to her. "Hey." She whispered to her.

Kagome blinked as a whisper reached her ears and looked towards where the sound came from. Her eyes took in the blond hair and blue eyes like her own. "Hey." She answered back.

"I'm Shiina Yuya." She said, offering a smile.

"I'm Taishou Kagome." Kagome replied.

"When did you move here?"

"Two days ago actually." Kagome said sheepishly. "My brothers and I came from Osaka."

"Wow. That's pretty far." Yuya said in awe, then a though occurred to her. "Do you mind if I invite you to eat with my friends for lunch?"

The smile she received was bright, "Thank you. I was afraid I would have to eat alone."

Yuya was about to face front to the teacher when she noticed a yellow slip of paper.

"What's that?" She whispered, pointing to it.

"Oh, it's my class schedule." Kagome replied, handing it over to her. Seeing the puzzled look on her face she asked if she had one too.

Shaking her head, Yuya pouted at the thought of being separated from her new friend when she noticed that she had several classes with Kyo and Yukimaru. Her eyes scanned through the classes until her blue eyes landed on a sport: Kendo.

"You're taking kendo?"

"What?" Kagome whispered ferociously. "Let me see that." She took it back and looked at the list and cursed her brothers then sighed dejectedly. "I guess I am. My brothers wanted me to learn it since middle school and decided to sign me up for it."

* * *

As class progressed on, she didn't realize how fast it went and before she knew it, the bell ranged for lunch. She watched Yuya take out her bento and took hers out. Following the girl upwards the staircase, and up, she didn't realize that they were eating on the rooftop.

"Hi!" She heard the Yuya called out and received multiple greetings.

"Yo, Yuya-chan." Kagome watched as she was engulfed by a guy wearing a bandana on his head and watched as he placed a kiss on her cheek but paused as he finally noticed her, next to the door way, holding her bento to her chest. "Who's this?"

"Oh!" She heard Yuya exclaim and felt her hand on her back to push her to stand next to the older girl. "This here is Kagome. She just moved here from Osaka, a week ago with her brothers."

She then pointed to the bandana guy, "That over there is my boyfriend, Benitora. The feminine person next to him is Yukimura-senpai." Kagome muttered a hello with a bow and smiled as the male before her chuckled and greeted her warmly.

"Across from him is Sakuya, my onee-san." She said, moving over to where her sister sat. Kagome also gave her a bow along with a greeting and took her in. Even though their hair colors didn't match, she could see the small resemblance that they shared.

"And last but not least, here are the twins, Mibu Kyoshiro, who's sitting next to Sakuya, and Kyo." Kagome moved her gaze to the man who sat next to Sakuya, who greeted her in a friendly voice, and took in the shaggy hair cut the both males supported, though the one on the left had more a reddish tint while the other one had an indigo tint.

But what stood out the most were the reddish hues both males' eyes held. And she could tell that they were both surprised when she didn't looked away in surprised or in repulsion.

"Kagome-chan will be in your Kendo club, you three, so treat her nice." Yuya said, shaking a finger at the twins and Yukimura

Everyone's attention turned towards Kagome who began fidgeted from the stares.

"Why are you taking Kendo?" Kyoshiro asked.

"My brothers signed me up for it without my permission." Kagome said, pouting.

"Then don't join." Kyo said, drawing stares. "I do not want some incompetent girl in the class to whine and hold everyone back."

Kagome gasped angrily and stomped her foot. "I am not incompetent girl." Crossing her arms, she turned her nose upwards. "I'll have you know, my brothers taught me the basics."

"Then why didn't they teach you more?"

"Because they didn't have time," Kagome snarled, "Our parents died around that time and they had to pick up jobs to get me a decent, if not a better education." Glaring, she went to the only person who didn't give her pity eyes and sat by Yukimura and chatted.

After a few minutes conversation picked up and Kagome ignored the glares that were coming from Kyo's direction.

"So, where are you from Kagome?" A voice at her left asked her and she turned away from the conversation she had with Yukimura and spotted everyone looking at her except for Kyo, who laid on his back staring at the clouds.

"I'm from Osaka." She said, taking a bite of her octopus sausage. That drew multiple raised eyebrows.

"Osaka, huh?" Benitora said, rubbing his head under the bandana. He tried to remember anything from Osaka.

"It must have been beautiful during the spring time." Sakuya said, imagining the scene.

"Oh, it is!" Kagome exclaimed, the sudden emotion changed threw everyone off for a second. "We had several Sakura trees in our backyard and a big one that loomed over the small ones." she explained. "It looked like pink yuki falling down."

"How romantic." The girls sighed, but were snapped out of their daydreams when Kagome laughed.

"It was pretty romantic, but when I was little my brothers and I would have to clean them up which always started a 'lets see who can make the biggest pile' to 'I'm going to throw you in that said biggest pile' war." Kagome said, smiling.

The bell ranged signaling students that lunch was over and all got up to clean. As everyone went to their respected classes as Kyo kept throwing glares at the oblivious girl.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I will try to make this story longer than 1000 words, for your entertainment.

**Prompt:** Broken Glass

**Words: **1,594

R/R!


	2. Pokemon

Title: Race Against Time

Rating: T (or PG-13)

Summary: 'Number one: Always address me as Master or Almighty One or Danna.' First, she's his slave and now their on a trek to take down the most powerful man in Tokyo while trying to search for an antidote to save her life.

Pairings: KyoKagome

Disclaimer: I do not own SDK nor Inuyasha.

**Chapter 2: Pokemon**

* * *

To say, when it came to Kendo practices, Kagome was a bit nervous. She gripped her Kendo bag and muttered a quiet prayer to every god she knew, she slid open the door to the Kendo practicing room.

"Ah… um… Is this the female Kendo practicing room?" She asked, looking around and only seeing males.

"Ah, Kagome-chan," A familiar voice reached her and she turned towards the speaker. "Kotchi, kotchi!"

"Ah! Sanada-senpai, Mibu-senpai." She said making her way towards the back of the room and then bowing to the respective owner's names.

"Please, call me Kyoshiro. How was your first day?" Kyoshiro asked from his kneeling position and Kagome quickly mimic their seating.

"Not bad." She said smiling. "But, where are the girls Kendo Team?" she questioned.

"Ah, about that, there isn't one." Yukimura said.

"W-what? What do you mean there isn't one, Sanada-senpai?" she exclaimed.

"Come on now, we're all friends. It's Yukimura-kun to you." He said winking. "The girl's team was cancelled this year due to lack of players. The board finds it unnecessary to continue funding for the team." Yukimura said, moving his hands in a calming motion.

She sighed then held her head up high and announced, "Fine, then I'll just have to tryout for the boy's team." At her announcement, the dojo went silent until a snort sounded through which caused a chain of laughter.

Sputtering, Kagome turned around, grabbing Kyoshiro's _shinai_ and pointed at the males. "I'll challenge anyone who's up for it." She shouted, once again making the dojo quiet.

"Oh?"

The hairs on the back of her neck rose as she turned to the silhouette of a man who stepped into the dojo and Kagome said every curse word in her mind. People parted ways until the he stopped in front of her. Glaring up towards the smirk on _his_ face, she raised the _shinai_ towards his face. They stared at each other.

"You don't mind, eh? Captain?" he said, not taking his eyes off of the small female in front of him.

"Maa… maa… Let's settle this nicely, eh?" Kyoshiro's unmistakable voiced reached her.

"Ca-captain?" Kagome said turning to Kyoshiro in disbelief. "_You're_ the captain?" she moved the _shinai_ towards him. "I thought _he_ was captain!" the _shinai_ back to Kyo.

"Let's say we make this interesting." Kyo said ignoring the comment, as he circled the small female. "If I win, you'll become my servant."

"Fine." She quickly answered him. "But if I win, I get to join the male Kendo team and I want you to shout to the school that you lost to a female."

"Fine."

"Fine. But you'll need the equipment."

"I have my own. My brothers snuck in my Kendo bag in my car."

Kyo raised an eyebrow at her statement.

"Oi, you think it's a good idea for Kyo to go against Kagome-chan?" Yukimura whispered to his captain.

"We both know Kyo isn't going to lose to her when his pride as a Kendo member is on stake."

"But still, he'll crush her."

"And I think she'll put up a fight, making everyone in this dojo respect her." Kyoshiro said with a knowing gleam in his eyes.

Yukimura only chuckled and shook his head. "And people thought Kyo was the frightening one."

Kagome glared at the male through her _men_ and took deep breathes in an attempt to calm herself. Her hands tightened around the hilt of Kyoshiro's _shinai_ that she was borrowing, the wood cracking slightly from the intense pressure being placed upon it. She could feel the weight of the padded armor on her but she ignored it. She quickly focused all of her attention on Kyo who was emitting a powerful aura.

'_You can do this.'_ She told self. _'Just remember what onii-tachi taught you, Kago-girl.'_

Eyes open and alert, she silently waited for his move.

"_Look to their feet. See which direction their going to aim and avoid."_

"_Listen to the air and let it guide you where you need to strike."_

"_Be powerful yet swift, bring them down and make us proud."_

'_I will onii-tachi.'_ She thought to her self.

"You see how she holds herself?" Kyoshiro asked, making Yukimura blink at the sudden voice then nodded. "She's been taught more than the basics." The two males quietly watched as Kyo faced down someone who was half his size as they both attacked or blocked each others _shinai_.

Kyo was silent as he studied the small female before him. Blinking slowly, he shifted before emitting a powerful cry, aiming his_ shinai_ at the top of her head.

Quickly seeing this, Kagome sidestepped to the left and blue eyes widen as her hands went to quickly block his _shinai_. _'How did… how did he know which direction I was going to step?' _She stepped hard on the ground with her left foot to gain momentum and pushed her body weight against the _shinai_, but Kyo was too powerful for her. He swiftly darted out of the way as she stumbled. Turning, she readied her stance just as her opponent cried to strike her shoulder.

Kagome flinched and closed her eyes, waiting for the attack. Feeling a light tap against her _men_ she looked at the_ shinai_ that was in his hand and trailed it up towards Kyo's face as he took off his _men_.

Sighing, she took off her own _men_ and bowed her head, dejectedly. Bowing, she gave back Kyoshiro and placed her _men_ in her duffel bag and headed towards the exit, as the males gave her a wide breadth.

She halted as a towel was thrown at her head and turned, glaring at Kyo.

"Where you going, servant girl?" He said, his _shinai_ was resting on against his shoulder. "You don't get to leave until Kendo practices are over."

Blinking, she couldn't stop the wide smile against his back as he went to grab his water bottle. "Does that mean I'm in?"

Kagome watched Kyo's side profile as his red eyes stared down at her. His water bottle resting against his lips and finally closed his eyes as he took huge gulps of water. "Don't ask stupid questions, servant girl."

She squealed and threw her arms around his waist, quickly hugging him, making him stumble at the sudden assault. He was about to turn around and glare at her only to see her prancing towards his twin and Yukimura who congratulated her.

As Kendo practices finish, Kagome waited at the door with her, Kyoshiro, Yukimura and Kyo's duffel bag on the floor. She finished showering, seeing how she went first as the Kyoshiro and Yukimura stood guard but quickly regretted it as seeing them peeking at her. Throwing her bathing necessities at them, she quickly lodged a chair under the door knob and resumed her shower.

Bowing and waving as the rest of her Kendo teammates left and didn't wait long. "Come on!" she whined. "You guys took forever. I'm hungry, let's go." She cried

The three males chuckled at her whining and grabbed their own duffel bag except Kyo who made Kagome carry it. As they made their way towards the front of the school, they were blocked by a group of girl.

The leader, she assumes it's the girl at the very front, was glaring at her and she blinked as she made her way towards her. They had a short staring contest until Kagome broke it. "Can I help you?"

Kagome watched the girl lean back slightly at the tone of the voice and she couldn't help but inwardly groan. "Yes. You can." She flinched as the girl's fake nails poked her in the shoulder. "You can leave Kyo-sama alone and stop following him." She said haughtily. "You can also leave Yukimura-sama and Kyoshiro-sama alone too."

"Stop following them. You ugly girl." One girl said her hair was short wearing a headband.

"She must be desperate." Another commented.

Since Kagome was ahead of them, they didn't see her expression, her sneer. "Oh!" she suddenly said her sudden expression throwing off the girls in front of her, her hand was in a fist as it hit her other hand.

"You're fan girls." She exclaimed. "My brothers warned me about fan girls. Maru said that they were imbeciles with no life and their only future was to forever chase after them while Yasha complained that they're just plain creepy when they dig into the trash for who ever they are stalking." She waved as they made their way towards the front of the school as her three teammates couldn't help but chuckle or smirk at her words, leaving behind a group of angry girls.

As they met up with the others, Kagome greeted them and made her way through the sea of cars until she came to a familiar car that Benitora noted. His jaw went slack as she lightly threw her bag on the trunk and took a seat on top of it.

"I think you should get off of there." Benitora said, swallowing nervously, looking around for the owner.

"Why?" Kagome couldn't help but ask from the trunk and looked at him confused.

"Because the owner might come back and give you hell for sitting-" He was interrupted by a twinkling laughter.

"The owner won't give me hell." She said, giggling here and there.

"Oh?" Yukimura questioned. "Why?"

"Because I'm the owner of Houndoom." She said patting the car then chortling at the look on the guys faces except for Kyo who just simply raised eyebrow.

"Y-you own this?" Benitora and Kyoshiro asked.

While Yuya muttered, "Houndoom?"

"Yep." She answered cheerfully then turned to Yuya, "Houndoom is my favorite pokemon." She smiled, ignoring the sweat drops and Kyo's snort.

"Can we see under the hood?" Kyoshiro and Benitora both asked with puppy dog eyes and she couldn't help but agree as long as they stop making the faces.

Getting her keys out from her bag, she pressed a button which allowed the hood to be popped open. As the males were looking under the engine hood, the girls quickly surrounded her.

"So how was your first day?"

"Eh, kind of boring, except for Kikyou."

The girls frowned at the name. "Ignore her. She's just jealous because someone new became acquaintances with him on her first day."

Kagome couldn't help but giggle at Yuya's opinion and quickly agreed.

"How was kendo practice?" Sakuya asked.

"Did they treat you nicely?" Her sister finished.

"Oh, it was eventful. I challenged Kyo to a duel and lost." She pouted. "Now, I'm his servant." She hopped down from the trunk before the girls could question when Benitora asked if she could start the engine.

The sisters gave a look towards Kyo who ignored them. Patting his chest for a smoke, he frowned remembering he ran out and to make a quick stop at the drugstore to buy more on the way home.

Seeing the sun settling in the horizon, Kagome volunteered to take the girls home along with the twins as the Benitora took the males home.

* * *

**Prompt:**Pokemon

**Author's Note: **Can you guess who her brothers are? And poor Kaggie, stuck being a servant.

Slightly longer chapter. Chapter 3 will be up in 2-3 days or more. Depending on my editing and typing process.

Read and review~!


	3. Candy Store

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SDK nor Inuyasha. I just use them for my own wicked needs

* * *

Title: Race Against Time

Rating: T (or PG-13)

Summary: 'Number one: Always address me as Master or Almighty One or Danna.' First, she's his slave and now their on a trek to take down the most powerful man in Tokyo while trying to search for an antidote to save her life.

Pairings: KyoKagome

Disclaimer: I do not own SDK nor Inuyasha.

**Chapter 3: Candy Store**

* * *

_Two weeks later_

Kagome flew down the stairs and outside in the backyard. Whistling, and not before long, multiple barks she did a head count and frowned. She was about to whistle again when the last dog came. After counting the final dog, she set them off once again, making sure they had enough food and water to last a whole day. Her brothers were away on business and _she_ was late to school.

Grabbing a random apple and two bananas she found in her haste, she ran towards the garage, and cursed remembering that Houndoom was in the auto shop for the yearly check up. Looking at her choices she muttered another colorful curse. Closing her eyes she grabbed a random key and looked at it, cursing once again she opened the garage door and went to the respected car to throw her Kendo bag in the trunk. She adjusted the seat and steering wheel to her level and drove out pausing to remotely close the garage door.

Selecting the twin's address, who gave her at the end of practice last week, on the GPS system, she tapped her fingers against the steering wheel as she waited for the light to turn green. Realizing that it was quiet, she hooked up her iPhone to the car while keeping an eye on the light. She put the playlist to shuffle and smiled as Linkin Park's 'Burn it Down' played through the stereo. Stepping on the gas once the light turned green, she made her way towards Kyo's house.

Once there, she once again took in the two story traditional Japanese house. She still couldn't see the house clearly as it was blocked by bars and trees but she recognized some of its features; such as wooden framing, pebbled pathway and the traditional front wooden door.

She didn't have to wait long as the twins were out once she arrived. She ate the apple while popping the trunk open as they placed their duffel and _shinai_ bags in the trunk and muttered "Ohayo Master." to Kyo, who sat in the front, and a regular "Ohayo" to Kyoshiro, who sat in the back.

"Where's Houndoom, Kagome-chan?" Kyoshiro asked from the backseat.

"He's in the auto shop for the yearly checkup." She replied, glancing at him from the rear view mirror.

"Whose fancy car is this?" Kyo asked, looking at the interior.

"Mine." She sighed. "But I rather drive Houndoom."

"Why?" Kyoshiro couldn't help but ask.

"Because I'll get a lot of stares driving this car." She said, pouting then glaring at Kyo when he snorted.

"Then don't drive it."

"It was this or Lucian."

Both twins raised an eyebrow. "Who's Lucian?"

"What. Lucian is a SUV that I hope I wont use any time soon." She muttered "A birthday gift from my three brothers."

The brothers let the conversation go, seeing how she isn't going to answer any more questions. She once again tapped her fingers along with 4FRNT remix of Gotye 'Somebody That I Used to Know' as her car vibrated at the heavy bass it emitted.

As the song finished, another one sounded through the speakers; Tiësto & Wolfgang Gartner 'We Own the Night' ft. Luciana. Bobbing her head along the rhythm, she softly sang along as she spotted the group at the café across the school and tapped her horn twice ignoring the looks at her car and more after she honked her horn. Opening her window, she waved as the song filled the air, drawing more stares.

Turning into the school's parking lot, she parked at the same place and got out as the rest of the crew rushed over. Benitora once again drooled at her car as she popped the trunk for the duffel bags.

"Morning!" She exclaimed, waving and she couldn't help but laugh at Benitora's face.

"This… This… this is… Oh my god." He whispered, half hyperventilating as he roamed her car.

"Breathe, Benitora-senpai, breathe." She said, locking her vehicle. "I'll let you look at its engine once we're done with Kendo."

She couldn't help but laugh at the crestfallen eyes, _'It's like saying no to a kid who wanted to go into the candy store__.'_ and walked by as she grabbed her own duffel bag and Kyo's dropping them off at the dojo.

A couple of meter's away stood the same group of girls from yesterday. They glared at Kagome. "What are we going to do, Kikyou-sama?" one girl asked.

Kikyou; head president of the Yukimura, Kyoshiro and Kyo fan club, bit her thumb nail in annoyance until a thought came towards her, making her smile.

"Listen…" She began to explain her plan and the rest of the group couldn't help but laugh evilly at the unsuspecting victim.

In homeroom, Kagome couldn't help but glare at the wrinkled piece of paper which Kyo gave her two weeks ago, the day after she lost to him, telling her of her servant duties.

_Yo, servant girl,_

_I have some rules for you to follow along. _

_Number one: Always address me as Master or Almighty One or Danna. _

_Number two: Make me bento for lunch everyday. _

_Number three: Everyday pick me up and drop me home. _

_Number four: Carry my things to class._

…

She remembered at the very end that she was boiling with anger. She ripped the piece of paper to shreds, and was given another one at Kendo pratice when he knew she ripped it up.

* * *

Making her way towards her calculus class, she slid the door open and was about to march towards Kyo's seat until she realized that he wasn't there. Blinking, she made her way towards the seat and staring at it, hoping it'll tell her the answer. Hearing chuckling next to her, she turned her attention to Yukimura, staring at her with his head in his hand.

"Where's Kyo?" she asked, pointing at the empty seat.

"Skipping, I would presume." He replied watching her set her books down on the desk before Kyo's.

The class became quiet as their teacher walked in and called out the student's names in attendance.

"Mibu Kyo." He called out. Receiving no answer he looked up from his attendance and frowned. "Did anyone see him today?"

"He's skipping as usual." Someone replied.

"Troublesome brat." Their teacher couldn't help but mutter as the class sweat dropped.

"Lets see… Is Taisho Kagome here?" He called out.

"Here!" she replied, standing up and tilting her head, a questioning look on her face. Her name wasn't after Kyo's and she dreaded what was going to come out of the teacher's mouth.

"Ah, Higurashi-san," he said, holding the roll call to his side. "I need you to go find Kyo for me and bring him to class. You guys practice in the same Kendo dojo right?"

Muttering a "Hai." She looked questioningly at Yukimura who only pointed towards the roof. Sighing, she walked out of the classroom as it resumed its roll call. Making her way towards the roof, she slammed the door open and looked around. Seeing no sign of him, she walked around, wondering if he was behind corners or hiding. Seeing a leg behind a wall, she made her way there. Turning the corner she opened her mouth and was about to shout at him until she noticed that his arm thrown across his eyes.

Blinking, she nudged his leg with hers thinking he was fake sleeping it but he didn't respond. "Kyo." She said, nudging his leg again.

Getting no response, she made her way to his side and poked him on his side. When he didn't flinch, she began to prod and nudge, hoping that he'll wake. Pinching his nose, she waited to see if he'll wake up that way but her hopes were crushed as his mouth opened and emitted small puffs of air.

'_Oh, how cute.'_ She thought then quickly kicked the thought into space. This was the man who made her everyday hell and not to mention who bossed her around. But still, her eyes softened at his image. "Not quiet such a bad guy when your asleep, eh, Kyo?" she quietly muttered.

She got up but was quickly pulled down when a hand grabbed hers. Squeaking, she fell onto his chest and squawked in outraged as he flipped them over so that he was on top. Gathering her bearings, she glared up at him thinking he was awake but was soon flabbergasted when she realized he was still asleep.

Growling and snarling she wiggled and squirmed around while pushing his chest, hitting his head, pulling his hair, she realized that he wasn't going to loosen his hold. Huffing, she settled down in his arms and couldn't help but relax then looked around, making sure no one was watching. Softening her expression, she couldn't help but give up.

"Like the saying 'When in Rome, do as the Romans do'." Squirming she made her self comfortable and gave into the warmth of his heat and fell asleep, not noticing the flash of smirk on his lips.

* * *

Kagome woke up with her head on something soft but firm. Rubbing her nose against a soft material, she yawned. Still blurry-eyed, she stretched. Then suddenly became stiff when she felt a hand on her butt which started to squeeze. Screaming, she pushed away from the figure scooted away pointing at the now waking Kyo.

He sat up, rubbing his hair and yawned. Looking towards his left, he blankly stared at her. "What, ugly?"

Sputtering in rage, she crawled on all fours and poked his chest, hard. "You grabbed my butt!" she cried, ignoring his favorite nickname for her.

Snorting, his eye began to drop into the opening of her shirt. "I did no such thing." He told her, still eyeing the set of breasts, she was unknowingly and permitting him to see.

"Yes you did!" she cried out, in outrage. "Just now."

"And now I'm looking down your shirt." He stated. "What size are you?" he asked, grabbing her around her waist and pulled her towards him, his hand on her breast squeezing. "Hm… 34C?"

Gasping in outrage, her hand flew towards Kyo's face and she left him on the rooftop with her hand print on his cheek. Looking at his hand, he recalled how her breast felt in his and flexed his fingers inwards, remembering the firmness. Standing up, he stretched and yawned, going back down the stairs. Opening the door to the classroom, he saw Kagome's bowing form, apologizing to the teacher for missing the class while looking for Kyo and he couldn't help but walk up behind her, also bowing ignoring the look the teacher was giving him.

Kagome could feel his heat hovering over her form and clenched her teeth. As they straightened up, she pushed the smirking male away from her and went to grab her wallet for lunch.

Stomping her way towards the cafeteria, she ignored the male trailing a few feet behind her. After stomping a few distances, a voice broke her train of thought.

"Do you even know where the cafeteria is?" his voice reached her and she couldn't help but sheepishly turned towards him.

Kyo sighed and gestured her to follow him. Walking thought a couple of hall ways and classroom, a familiar aroma reached her nose and her stomach growled. Kyo turned towards her and she blush beet red at the look her gave her stomach. Kagome continued to follow him, not realize that they speeded up. Reaching a set of large doors that muffled the noises in the cafeteria, Kyo opened the door and Kagome stepped back when the noises escalated.

Students were everywhere as were cliques at their own table. Walking in, she took in the high ceiling which held chandeliers every few feet or so. The walls were rich dark brown color as windows and sliding glass doors, which exited towards the gardens. On the right side of the door were the food counters.

Skipping in and in awe, she ignored the small chuckle Kyo emitted watching her go and look at the food sets the school provided for them, _'Like a kid in a candy store._'

Walking over to the waving Kagome, who came and tugged him since he was "Walking too slow."

Looking over the set of meals, she couldn't choose any; they were all too delicious looking. Seeing Kyo already at the register telling the cook what he wanted, "What do you want?" He asked.

"I have no idea." She mumbled, relooking at the set of foods, "They're so many of them." And went back to looking. Kyo tapped his finger against the counter growing agitated by each second.

"Hurry up and choose." He glared at her.

"Then you chose for me!" She yelled back.

Rolling his eyes, he ordered for her, having her paid, getting a number for their food, and went to pick a table to sit at while waiting. Feeling bored, she took out her cell phone and opened up a game to play while waiting.

Unknown to them, the same fan girls from yesterday, a couple of table away from the duo. One took a look at the leader and seeing her approval, she let it go.

Kagome was engrossed in the game when suddenly her gamings were put to a stop when something smacked against the back of her head with a splat. Blinking as she registered what happened, everyone in the cafeteria instantly froze. Turning slowly, she estimated where the food was thrown from which direction and her eyes landed on the same girls from yesterday. Standing up, she went to a trashcan while keeping eye contact on the girls.

With lightening reflexes, the garbage food was thrown at the girls.

"Food fight!" Someone shouted and all humanity was lost.

She ducked behind some flipped over table and glanced around. Spotting a familiar patch of hair, she made her way towards the male; ducking, sliding, tripping. Sliding against the now dirtied tiled floor, she laughed, spotting pieces of noodles in his hair.

Glaring at her, he ruffled his hair, getting rid of the lingering pieces. Eyeing the door, he waited for the right moment and sprinted, not caring if his servant was following or not. Hearing footsteps and tinkling laughter following behind him, he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him.

They reached their friends who stared at them in shock and amusement.

"Foot fight in the cafeteria." Was all she said.

* * *

**Prompt**: Candy Store

**Words:** 2,420

Enjoy!

R/R!


End file.
